Handsome Devil and Little Deer
by kimsangraa
Summary: No summary *bingung*. Hanya ff fluff dengan chara HunHan -yang nggak tau gagal apa nggak. RnR please .


Title : Handsome Devil and Little Deer #apaini-_-#

Author : simplesoul11

Cast : Oh Sehun _and _LuHan

Annyong haseo *bow*. Kali ini saya bawa HunHan~ Yang nunggu Please, Choose One-nya KaiSoo tunggu dulu ya, soalnya ide saya lagi berhenti untuk di situ, yang part pertama udah saya edit lagi kok ^^. Cerita ini sudah pernah di publish di wp pribadi ^^.

**Don't like don't read**. **I told you before. **If you read, give me a review. Thanks and happy reading!

.

Sehun, kau selalu menyebut dirimu _handsome devil  
_Dan kau selalu menyebut diriku _little deer_  
Tapi aku tidak suka!

Benar! Saat kau cemburu…  
…segalanya jadi tidak masuk akal!

Dan akhirnya kau yang menjadi si kecil yang manja!

Dasar Sehuuuun payah!  
Aku juga bisa cemburu, tahu!

.

Baru kemarin member EXO-M datang untuk _comeback _mereka, tapi sudah terjadi keributan diantara dua orang paling 'menggemaskan' di masing-masing grupnya; Oh Sehun dan Luhan. Yah, seperti biasanya, masalah utamanya sepele, dan tidak masuk akal. Kali ini, Sehun sedang mengomel sendiri di meja makan, ditemani semangkuk sereal yang dibuatkan D.O untuknya.

"Iiisshh!"

"Kau ini kenapa, Sehun? Bukankah Luhan sudah datang? Biasanya kalian akan bermesraan, mengabaikan segala tugas, dan 'begadang' setiap malam… sekarang? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya D.O yang mulai jengah akibat gerak-gerik Sehun yang terlalu manja (menurut D.O) itu. Sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya mem_pout_kan bibirnya. D.O yang tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban menghela nafas dan meninggalkan sang _official _maknae.

"Ada ap – Eh, Sehun!" Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan menyendok sesuap sereal coklat itu. Sehun menghadap Luhan dengan mata menyipit dan yang ditatap memberikan balasan polos. "Ada apa?"

Tahu tidak, sebenarnya Sehun sedang menahan nafsunya untuk 'menyerang' Luhan sekarang juga! Tapi demi gengsi… Yah, hahaha.

"Luhan, kau tidak punya otot perut kan?"

Luhan melongo.

"Kau kan tahu sendiri! Siapa sih yang setiap malam memaksaku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang 'begituan'? Huh~" Luhan melipat tangannya. Tapi dia tidak marah hanya karena Sehun memanggilnya 'Luhan' dan bukan 'Luhan-hyung'. Sudah biasa, Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'XiaoLu'; sekarang mana panggilan itu?

"Kalau tidak punya kenapa pamer?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan mengernyitkan kening, bingung. Sehun menghela nafas pendek. "Yang kau _photoshoot _dengan kardigan terbuka tanpa kaos di dalamnya, menampakkan tubuhmu; kenapa kau seperti itu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Itu kan suruhan dari _photo-stylish_…"

"Tidak boleh! Bilang saja pada _photo-stylish_ sialanmu itu kalau tubuh Luhan hanya milik Oh Sehun! Bilang saja!" Sehun mendadak berkacak pinggang. Luhan tentu saja semakin bingung. Sebenarnya maknae ini kenapa sih, apa sedang terkena _syndrom _atau apa, pasalnya kemarin kepala Sehun terantuk pintu _dorm _yang ujungnya tajam itu – mungkinkah itu penyebabnya?

"Apa sih maksudmu?! Mana bisa begitu?! Kenapa kau ini jadi seperti uke? Kau cemburu? Tidak punya otot perut pun dadaku lebih bidang darimu!"

Sehun melotot. "Aku tidak cemburu! Tidak akan! Huhh~!" Dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dengan sereal masih separuh. Luhan mengendikkan bahu dan menghabiskan sereal milik Sehun itu.

"Luhaaan! Jangan dihabiskan! Aku lapar!"

Tuh kan, Sehun pasti sedang sakit.

.

.

"Junmyeon-ah, sebelum aku ke sini, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun?" Luhan bertanya pada Suho yang sedang mengutak-atik jam wekernya yang rusak di dapur, menemani Lay yang sedang memasak sesuatu.

"Hm? Selain dia terantuk pintu, tidak terjadi apa-apa… Memang kenapa?" Suho bertanya balik. Luhan hanya terdiam dan melirik Sehun yang tertidur di sofa depan televisi. Aneh, tidak biasanya Sehun akan tertidur di sana. Padahal saat EXO-M datang, Sehun dengan segala jerih payahnya(?) memohon pada Suho agar sang _leader _tidur di tempat lain -_-.

"Ah, molla! Sehun aneh sekali hari ini, coba kau bayangkan tadi pagi dia bertanya padaku seperti ini, 'Luhan, kau tidak punya otot perut kan?', tentu saja aku merasa kalau Sehun sedang sakit! Tapi dia tidak menunjukkan gejala orang sakit!" jelas Luhan. Suho menatapnya, lalu tertawa.

Sungguh, Suho merasa kalau dia sekarang sedang berbicara dengan si bungsu yang polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa, alih-alih di depannya itu hyung-nya yang _multitalent_.

"Hahahaha~ Hyung, kau lucu sekali~" Suho masih asyik dengan tawanya, dan Lay yang dari tadi memperhatikan ikut tertawa. Luhan mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan mengernyit.

"Kenapa sih memangnya? Aku terlihat aneh?"

"Aniyo, bukan seperti itu… Hanya saja, biasanya hyung kan tidak seperti ini… Kalau Sehun bersikap begitu juga Luhan-hyung biasanya cuek. Pasti nanti Sehun kembali. Atau kita umpan saja dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun," usul Suho, melirik duo _happy virus _yang sedang asyik di kamarnya dengan pintu terbuka –sedang menonton televisi.

"Umpan?"

"Iya, begini lho…"

.

.

"_Baby_ Baek… Lihat, lucu ya! Ahahahaha…"

"Iya, lihat yang ini! Jika foto kita diedit seperti ini, aku jadi kelihatan paling tampan, hahaha~"

"Eh, tidak bisa begitu! Sini, sini! Aku akan mengeditnya lagi agar wajahmu tidak kelihatan, sayang~"

"Ya! Chagiya, kau tidak bisa seperti itu! Itu kan milikku!"

Sebenarnya Sehun (yang sudah bangun) merasa ada yang aneh dengan dua hyung-nya itu. Tapi karena _mood_-nya sedang jelek, maka namja tampan itu membiarkannya –membiarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun 'tebar kemesraan' di dekatnya. Lihat saja panggilan-panggilan sayang mereka berdua, Sehun membuang muka mendengarnya–

Karena dia sangat ingin melakukannya dengan Luhan! Xiao Lu, _baby _Lu, _baby _Han, Ruru, Hannie, dan lainnya…itu akan mengalahkan panggilan sayang antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun!

"Iya, aku ingat bagian itu! Itu beberapa saat setelah kita debut, kan? Hahaha~!"

Lihat saja, hyung-nya itu malah sedang mengobrol dengan _couple _SuLay dan KaiD.O. Kris dan Tao tidak tahu rimbanya(?), Chen dan Xiumin sedang bermain _video games_, walaupun sang _main vocal _kelihatan ogah-ogahan, tapi demi Xiumin, sepertinya dia rela. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, walaupun mereka membicarakan hal yang tidak penting di i-Pad Baekhyun, tapi itu sangat-sangat membuat Sehun iri. Gengsinya sebagai maknae tinggi sekali!

"Sehun!"

Merasa terabaikan, maka Sehun menjawab panggilan itu dengan ceria agar diajak mengobrol. Ternyata Chanyeol. "Iyaaa, hyung! Waeyo?"

Chanyeol menunjuk i-Pad. "Kau jelek sekali jika begini! Hahahahah!"

Cukup! Habislah kesabaran Sehun. Tapi karena dia tak mungkin membentak hyung-nya itu (karena pasti Chanyeol tak menganggapnya serius dan malah menertawakannya dan akan membuat Sehun makin jengkel), maka Sehun pergi ke kamar, mengambil alat penyamaran, dan keluar dengan membuka kasar pintu _dorm_. Luhan yang dari tadi memperhatikan Sehun menunduk.

"Aku tidak tahu dia kenapa… Masa hanya gara-gara _photoshoot _seperti itu…"

Luhan bergumam cukup keras (dan polos juga), dan semuanya terdiam, termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

Tidak ada yang mengalahkan kesenangan Sehun terhadap _bubble tea_, walaupun dia jengkelnya seperti apa. Entah, apa mungkin harganya yang murah, rasanya yang enak, atau malah karena Luhan juga menyenanginya, Sehun tidak tahu. Sekarang dia ada di taman dekat _dorm_, menikmati se-_cup _jumbo _bubble tea_. Sehun mengunyah perlahan _jelly _sambil merasakan angin yang berhembus melewati dirinya.

Sejenak dia merasa kangen luar biasa pada Luhan, kangen saat namja cantik itu tersenyum, tertawa, mengatakan 'saranghae' padanya, giginya yang selalu terlihat jika Luhan tersenyum lebar, matanya yang menyipit saat ber_pout_ ria(?), wajahnya yang benar-benar seperti _little deer _ketika tidur…

Ah! Sehun kangen semua yang ada di diri Luhan. Walaupun Luhan lebih tua empat tahun darinya, walaupun Luhan sering terlihat linglung seperti balitayang tersesat, walaupun Luhan polosnya setengah mati, walaupun Luhan tidak begitu peka pada perasaan Sehun (dan kadang-kadang malah peka terhadap perasaan orang lain), walaupun Luhan manja, walaupun Luhan kalau sudah fokus terhadap satu hal dia susah diganggu, dan walaupun-walaupun yang lainnya!

Oh, maafkan Sehun yang masih sembilan belas tahun (dan sebenarnya malah delapan belas tahun). Usia yang begitu labil dan gengsi yang tinggi untuk minta maaf duluan. Iya, Sehun payah, Sehun sendiri menyadari hal itu. Hanya saja… tadi pagi, entah kenapa, dia merasakan kecemburuan yang dalam…

Bukan hanya karena _photoshoot _itu, melainkan juga kedekatan Kai dengan Luhan (yang sudah sangat biasa), dan Luhan yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Chanyeol (yang Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menaruh prasangka buruk pada Luhan), dan juga Luhan yang akhir-akhir ini tampak cuek dengan Sehun… Oke, Sehun menyerah untuk tetap mempertahankan mozaik Luhan yang bersatu di otaknya.

Terlalu cemburu dan kangen~!

Sambil melirik sekitarnya yang sepi, Sehun berjalan pulang. Dia sudah cukup lama duduk dan membiarkan perasaannya berputar-putar kesana kemari.

CKLEK!

Lampu utama sudah mati. Apa dia pergi selama itu? Sampai semuanya sudah tertidur (dan tidak mengkhawatirkannya)?

Sehun membuang _cup_ _bubble tea_ yang baru habis dan melepas syalnya. Tumben, dia bisa pergi tanpa dibisiki orang-orang. Karena biasanya saat dia pergi dengan penyamaran tebal pun, yeoja-deul akan meliriknya dan berkata 'namja itu tampan sekali yaaa, tubuhnya tinggi pula, dan dia mirip Sehun EXO-K'. Dasar, mata jeli seorang _big fan_ (atau suasana hati Sehun yang sedang buruk membuatnya tidak mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu, dan mungkin besok di website tersebar fotonya sedang minum _bubble tea _sendirian dengan wajah menunjukkan ekspresi menyedihkan bernama aku-kangen-Luhan).

Sehun mengambil botol berisi air mineral dan meneguknya. Masih ada suara televisi dari kamar Kai dan D.O, lalu suara orang mengobrol samar-samar dari kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sepertinya tidak ada yang melakukan hal aneh malam ini. Oke, Sehun berdebar, padahal hanya karena dia akan bertemu Luhan lagi dan berada di jarak yang dekat dengannya, itu karena kasur Suho yang aslinya jauh dari kasur Sehun dipindah (oleh Sehun sendiri) dan dirapatkan ke kasurnya, agar Luhan bisa tidur di sebelahnya.

Tapi untuk sekarang? Sehun bahkan tidak sadar dia sudah menutup pintu kamar yang gelap itu. Lihat, Luhan tertidur membelakanginya. Bahu sempit itu… yang biasa Sehun hirup aromanya… Ah! Sehun pasti sudah gila kalau dia tak mempertahankan gengsinya. Dan dia masih punya banyak waktu dengan Luhan karena mereka akan _comeback_! Sehun merasa lega (sekaligus berpikir bagaimana cara menghilangkan gengsi sialannya itu).

Pelan-pelan, Sehun beranjak ke kasur dan mendekat ke arah Luhan. Dari jarak begini saja dia sudah bisa mencium aroma _cologne _bayi yang dipakai Luhan… kenapa sih namja ini suka sekali meng-imutkan dirinya? Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan (yang sepertinya namja cantik itu tidur dengan damainya) agar menghadap ke arahnya, dan tangannya membelai rambut Luhan.

"Xiao Lu… Bogoshippeo…"

Sehun berbisik dengan sangat malu, sedikit-sedikit melepaskan gengsinya. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dan bangun perlahan. Hazel coklatnya menyapa hazel coklat muda Sehun yang berada dalam jarak dekat dengannya.

"Sehuunnie…? Apa aku bermimpi?~"

"Aniyo, _baby _Ru… Kau tidak bermimpi…" Sehun tersenyum manis (dan dia merasa amat malu!). Luhan terdiam sejenak sambil menikmati tatapan Sehun padanya… oh, itu candu. Tatapan itu seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa Sehun sangat membutuhkan Luhan. Dan juga Luhan, dia tidak mungkin bisa jauh dari Sehun. Tapi walaupun begitu, Luhan sempat berpikir, apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk membalas Sehun dengan sikap kekanakannya kali ini.

"Ah! Molla! Sehun payah!"

Dan Luhan kembali menarik badannya untuk membelakangi Sehun.

"E-eh? Apa?" Sehun bertanya gugup. Luhan tak bergeming dari posisinya, meninggalkan Sehun yang membeku karena hatinya serasa retak (dan Luhan tentu saja tak peduli, hahaha(?)).

.

.

"Hyung-deul~! _Pleathe_ _help mee_~!"

"Apa, Sehun? Baekhyun menghilangkan _headphone_-mu lagi?" tanya Kris. Sehun menggeleng, lalu mengingat kejadian yang menyebalkan (dan tidak akan pernah dia lupakan) itu, saat Baekhyun dengan jahilnya menghilangkan _headphone_ miliknya dari Luhan dan baru ketemu dua hari kemudian, di lemari D.O! Sungguh, tak habis pikir-_-.

"Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah lagi. Aku hanya…"

"Kudengar Sehun diabaikan oleh Luhan-hyung, ya?! Ahahahaha~~~!"

Tawa lepas terdengar dari dapur. Sehun melongok dan dengan jengkel mengepalkan tangannya. Baekhyun lagi, Baekhyun lagi.

"Sudahlah, Sehun. Baekhyun kan memang seperti itu. Sekarang, apa masalahmu? Kau berniat menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Kris lagi sambil menatap sekeliling dorm yang sedikit sepi; Luhan, Tao, Xiumin, Suho, dan Lay sedang keluar, jalan pagi. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tentang Xiao Lu~ Padahal kemarin aku sudah minta maaf padanya, tapi dia mengacuhkanku, hyung~ Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sehun menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, sedikit merajuk pada Kris. Namja tinggi di depan Sehun itu menahan pipinya dengan telapak tangan, dan sikunya disandarkan pada pegangan sofa. Kris merasa ada yang aneh dengan kalimat Sehun.

"Kau… minta maaf? Apa bisa?"

Sehun tersenyum kecut. "Sebenarnya aku belum mengucapkan kata 'minta maaf' itu. Tapi tadi malam aku sudah mencoba bicara padanya…"

"Dasar… Aku tahu kau seperti Jongin. Gengsi tinggi dan tidak mudah meminta maaf, selalu bersikap sok tahu tapi manja. Sayangnya Luhan-hyung tidak seperti Kyungsoo. Jadi kau harus menyesuaikan dengannya. Kau tahu Luhan-hyung bersikap seperti itu kenapa?" tanya Kris. Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu… Tapi kemarin aku jengkel padanya karena banyak hal…"

"Jengkel… atau cemburu?"

"Cemburu sih, hyung, hehehe…"

"Aih, dasar payah… Sini, ada hal bagus yang kebetulan ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

.

.

"Sehun tampan." puji Suho tulus. Yang dipuji, hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Memang tampan, hanya saja… Dia memakai pakaian seperti _waitress_! Apa-apaan ini?-_-.

Ini semua kerjaan para member EXO (yang disuruh Kris), yaitu menyiapkan meja makan di balkon apartemen mereka yang cukup luas #anggep aja gitu, huahaha#, dan berbagai barang penyempurna di atasnya. Lilin, bunga (yang Kai salah membeli, dia malah membawakan bunga anyelir kuning yang artinya penolakan dan penghinaan, serta kekecewaan, dan untung saja setelah itu Chen mau disuruh membeli lagi), serbet yang dibentuk oleh Xiumin, piring, dan tidak lupa kelopak bunga mawar…

Apa-apaan mereka?-_-. Yah, kita hargai ide Kris yang ingin Luhan dan Sehun mempunyai _romantic dinner_ (atau lebih cocok disebut _romantic meet in evening _karena ini masih sore dan sebentar lagi _sunset_) sekali-sekali.

Sekarang mereka sibuk memikirkan menu yang akan dipesan. Tentu saja D.O bisa memasaknya, tapi membutuhkan waktu lama dan setiap dia memasak pasti ada koala yang lekat dengannya dan selalu menjahilinya (tentu saja seseorang bernama Kim Jongin-_-a). Ada yang heran Luhan dimana? Namja cantik itu sedang pergi bersama Baekhyun (yang sebenarnya perlu dipaksa setengah mati oleh Baekhyun agar Luhan mau).

"Eum… Bagaimana kalau _steak_?"

"Hanya _steak_? Apa alasanmu, ge?" tanya Kris, menanggapi satu-satunya orang yang lebih tua darinya sekarang, Xiumin.

"Karena… Luhan kalau makan _steak _pasti ada yang berantakan. Biasanya sih di mulutnya. Kan, bisa nanti Sehun…"

"Ah… Sehun mengelap bibir Luhan. Aku bisa membayangkannya, hahaha…" Chanyeol memotong. Sehun tampak berpikir.

"Hyung sering seperti itu kalau makan _steak _bersama Xiao Lu?" tanyanya, sedikit sarkastik. Xiumin memasang wajah kalem dan menjawab. Dia sangat tahu jika Sehun pernah mendengar _couple _XiuHan (dan saat mendengarnya, hampir saja Xiumin jadi korban sebelum para member EXO-M sempat menjelaskannya, dan menurut Luhan, Sehun kekanakan sekali).

"Aniyo, Sehun. Aku hanya menyodorkan tissue padanya. Tidak mungkin aku bersikap begitu, ya, kan, Chen-chen?"

"A-ah, iya…"

"Baiklah, sekarang kita harus membeli _steak_. Siapa yang akan membelinya?" tanya D.O. Serta merta semua orang menunjuk Chen dan Xiumin. Termasuk Monggu #emang Monggu orang?-_-.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Putri." Suara berat Kris mengawali langkah pertama Luhan saat masuk ke apartemen. Luhan mengernyitkan kening.

"Apa-ap—"

"Bunga mawar merah dari Pangeran!~" Suara ceria dari Kai dan D.O, sambil menyerahkan sebuket kecil bunga mawar. Luhan tambah heran, tapi dia tetap menerimanya. Tumben, hyung tertua kedua itu dikejutkan seperti ini, hahaha. Yang lain hanya menyambutnya dalam senyuman di sepanjang jalan ke balkon, seolah dia orang sangat penting yang ditunggu (dan Luhan benar-benar menikmatinya saat itu, hahaha).

CKLEK

Sebuah tangan putih bersih terjulur padanya.

"Kemari, Putri. Kutuntun kau sampai meja istimewamu."

Luhan terkesiap. Mata Sehun memantulkan sang energi bumi yang mulai turun, dan membuat pergerakan Luhan terkunci. Benar-benar terkunci, terhipnotis… Luhan tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Mata Sehun yang diberi sedikit _eyeliner _tampak sayu (atau memang sudah sayu dari dulu), dan itu membuat jantung Luhan berdebar, pokoknya _dugeun-dugeun_ begitu. Tampan sekali, dan Luhan patut bersyukur memilikinya.

"Se… Sehun…"

Sehun tersenyum, dan tangannya mengambil jemari Luhan yang halus. Lalu bibirnya mengarah pada kening Luhan dan namja tampan itu menciumnya sekilas.

"Ayo, Ruru…" Luhan mengikuti langkah Sehun dengan berat, sebenarnya dia tidak mau melepas kontak mata dengan maknae itu.

Sehun menarik kursi untuk Luhan (dengan muka merah karena Sehun tidak menyangka dia bisa benar-benar bersikap seperti ini pada Luhan). Luhan duduk dan menatap lagi hazel Sehun. Mereka terdiam cukup lama sambil melakukan _contact eye_ (dan tidak tahu kalau Kai sudah merengek di balik pintu karena capek memegang _handycam _untuk mengabadikan momen langka tersebut, dan terdiam lagi saat di-_death glare _oleh D.O).

Lihat, Kkamjong! _Handsome Devil _dan _Little Deer _itu sangat lucu, bukan? Kejadian langka! –mungkin itu makna _death glare _dari sang Eomma – Kai sendiri tak yakin.

"Xiao Lu… Ijinkan aku bicara dan jangan memotong, ne?"

Sebenarnya Kris sangat ingin tertawa mendengar Sehun berkata begitu – perutnya sudah kram (karena geli tentunya) sejak tadi melihat pandangan Sehun untuk Luhan yang jauuuuh berbeda dari biasanya. Semua member melihat Luhan yang mengangguk pelan. Mulut namja cantik yang terbuka setengah dari tadi itu pastinya sedang mengagumi ketampanan kekasih tercintanya… Oh, _so sweet_.

"Mianhae… Aku ingin minta maaf atas segala kesalahanku yang kuperbuat padamu… Sesungguhnya aku berusaha keras menjadi seme yang baik untuk Xiao Lu-ku ini. Aku takut, perbedaan umur empat tahun kita membuatmu berpikir aku tidak lebih dari seorang anak berumur sembilan belas tahun yang masih labil dan tidak begitu peduli dengan cinta… Oh… Luhan-hyung, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

_Ppppfffffffftttttttt_, semua member menahan tawa yang siap meledak.

"Aku tidak bohong; pertama kali kita bertemu aku langsung mencintaimu. Sosokmu yang dulu lebih _manly _dibanding sekarang tetap terlihat cantik di mataku. Sifatmu yang _cute _luar dalam… Aku sampai berpikir, sebenarnya yang lebih muda siapa? Hyung sangat cantik."

_Bluuuushhhh…_

Pipi Luhan memerah tomat. Jujur, menurutnya (dan menurut author juga /plak /abaikan), dulu sebelum debut memang dia lebih _manly_, walaupun narsis jika sudah berhadapan dengan kamera.

"Maka saat aku mengatakan cinta padamu, sesungguhnya aku sangat lega. Berhasil mengutarakan isi hatiku dibalik rasa gengsiku yang tinggi bukan soal yang mudah. Mungkin aneh bagimu; hyung kan biasa blak-blakan."

Tidak aneh, menurut Luhan itu tidak aneh dan termasuk wajar. Banyak namja seperti Sehun. Bahkan Kai juga, bedanya, Kai (sedikit) lebih berani dibanding sang maknae.

"Aku… Maafkan aku yang terlalu cemburu. Seperti yang kubilang tadi; aku masih sembilan belas tahun, dan tidak suka saat Xiao Lu-ku didekati orang lain. Kau tahu, rasa cemburuku… sangat tinggi."

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya (dan tentu saja tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berguling-guling di kasur mereka, cekikikan, berjuang menahan tawa). Luhan terdiam, tetap menatap keseluruhan dari tubuh Sehun yang terlihat. Rambutnya yang berwarna seperti karamel itu, ekspresinya yang tampak sangat malu, _gesture_-nya yang mengatakan 'Xiao Lu itu milikku, aduh, aku malu mengakuinya', badannya yang kurus tapi – ugh…seksi, matanya yang…

Mari kita simpulkan saja bahwa Luhan sangat mencintai 'dongsaeng'-nya ini dan begitu pula kebalikannya.

Sehun menggeser kursinya ke dekat Luhan, lalu memeluk namja cantik itu secara tiba-tiba (dan hampir saja Kai menjatuhkan kameranya karena geli – atau mari kita mengabaikan sejenak apa yang member lain lakukan /plak). Luhan terkesiap, matanya membulat lucu karena nafas Sehun yang menerpa tengkuknya.

Tidak, Luhan tidak berharap Sehun akan melakukan'nya' – yah, mungkin sedikit berharap. Dia masih nyaman dalam rengkuhan sang kekasih yang hangat itu. Kau tahu maksudku, kan?

"_I love you_…" bisik Sehun.

"_I love you more…_" Luhan tersenyum, balas membisikkan kata sakral itu di telinga Sehun. Hanya terdiri dari empat kata, tapi efeknya luar biasa. Sehun memegang dagu Luhan dan memaksa namja cantik itu agar _eye contact _dengannya. Tapi, tangan Luhan menahannya. "Tunggu dulu, aku juga mau mengutarakan isi hatiku."

"Baiklah…" balas Sehun berat.

"Heum, aku… Menurutku, wajar saja kau seperti itu. Sungguh, aku bukan orang yang pandai mengutarakan perasaanku. Kau merasa, kan? Selama ini bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali aku mengatakan 'saranghae' padamu. Aku juga pemalu, namun aku berusaha keras menutupinya dengan sifatku yang 'asal bicara'."

Kali ini semua terdiam mendengar sang hyung tertua kedua bicara. "Kita punya perbedaan untuk disatukan, Sehunnie. Aku percaya soal itu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, dan aku tidak menganggap kau hanya seorang anak sembilan belas tahun. Kau punya tanggung jawab besar jika memilikiku, arrachi?"

"Arraseo…" jawab Sehun, tidak menyangka kalau uke-nya bisa berbicara seperti itu. Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku meminta satu darimu, jangan terlalu kekanakan, ya? Selain membuat member lain repot, itu juga menguras pikiranku. 'Bagaimana cara menyenangkan Sehun' selalu berdering di otakku jika kau terlihat cemburu. Kau tahu, aku juga bisa cemburu…"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuk dengan wajah merah, membuat Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Lalu… Kau tidak perlu seperti yang lain. Aku sering melihat bagaimana kau benar-benar ingin menjadi seme dewasa seperti yang lain… Itu tidak perlu, Sehun. Semuanya sudah tercangkup dalam dirimu. Aku memilihmu, aku menyukaimu, menyayangimu, mencintaimu, memilikimu. Dan kau memilihku, menyukaiku, menyayangiku, mencintaiku, memilikiku… Sudah terdengar sempurna, bukan?"

Sehun terperanjat, lagi. Selama ini yang dia lihat adalah sosok Luhan yang polos dan (walaupun sering memberikan nasihat) tetap kekanakan. Sekarang dia dikejutkan dengan kalimat Luhan yang penuh kepercayaan diri, baik baginya maupun bagi Sehun. Apa yang dikatakan Luhan benar, itu sudah terdengar sempurna.

_Perfect_.

"Oh, hyung… Kau menerimaku apa adanya?" bisik Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Semuanya, tak terkecuali. Kelebihanmu… kekuranganmu… aku terima. Kau tidak sempurna, begitu pula aku, tapi itu yang membuat kita saling melengkapi, Hunnie…" jawab Luhan, juga dalam volume yang sama. Sehun tersenyum dan kembali menarik dagu Luhan, melakukan _eye contact_ lagi.

Tak sampai satu menit, penyatuan antara mereka sudah terjadi. Hangat, penuh cinta dan kepastian, rasa lega yang dalam, kasih sayang yang lebih intim… _So sweet_.

Sehun melepaskan bibir manis itu ketika dirasa Luhan sudah meminta oksigen. Tapi namja tampan itu kembali memeluk Luhan dan melesakkan _philtrum_-nya ke bahu Luhan, menyesap harum yang melekat di sana.

"Neoui sesangeuro… Yori barameul tago… Ne gyeoteuro… Eodioseo wanyago… Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo… Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon… Eodideun cheongugilteni…"

Luhan tersenyum ketika Sehun menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dengan lirih. Lagu yang sedikit menggambarkan mereka berdua. Lagu yang melekatkan perasaan mereka. Luhan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sehun.

"Saranghae… Neon naui hwangja…"

"Nado saranghae… Jeongmal saranghae, neon naui gongju…"

Mereka tertawa lepas bersama, dengan _background_ matahari terbenam yang membuat keduanya tampak seperti siluet dalam lukisan. Seluruh member EXO (kecuali HunHan tentunya) sukses mengambil gambar dengan bagus. Termasuk kecupan-kecupan ringan dari Sehun pada akhirnya.

_Kebersamaan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang susah, kita hanya diminta memperlihatkan kemampuan kita dalam mempertahankannya. _

**END . Kkeut . FIN**

Nyaaaa~h! Selesai juga! Akhirnya status saya kembali lagi jadi bebeb-nya kkamjong! #plak #direbus reader.

*liat atas *tutup muka *screaming kaya Xiumin di Mama *muntah darah(?) /plak/

Haaaaa ini ff sangat jeongmal neomu jinjja(?) gaje beyud! Nggak ada fluffnya sama sekali! Ff gagal ke-entah berapa kalinya yang saya buat-_- Eo-mo! *nari I Got a Boy (?)

Mian yah, lagi gila soalnya liat moment KaiSoo, huwaaa kimie cinta merekaaa~~! (terus kenapa malah buat HunHan?-_-)

*ini malah curhat-_-*

Thanks ya buat yg udah review di ff lain^^. Review in here please ^^.


End file.
